


Routine

by 191615311



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: Most of Genji's days fall into a routine now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so far behind on McGenji week that everything is exponentially decreasing in quality throws this on the Internet and runs.

**Step 1: Wake up**

“Mornin’.” McCree always greets him, always pressing his face into the nearest part of Genji he can find, pulling the cyborg close as Genji’s systems boot up from the low power mode they enter when he sleeps. Genji’s still not sure how it can be comfortable, cuddling up to him when he’s all hard plating and nonhuman. But McCree insists every time he brings it up that Genji is his favorite thing to hold. It takes McCree a while to wake up fully. A while Genji doesn’t mind as McCree snuggles him and waits for himself to kick into full gear. Genji knows it’s an allowance he makes, a sort of morning laziness they both allow. He’s seen them both up and alert in the blink of an eye but long mornings are something they cherish when they have the chance.

**Step 2: Breakfast**

For someone who doesn’t eat, Genji is a surprisingly good cook, according to McCree. McCree claims he’s a good cook too. Genji’s never eaten his cooking, but everyone else seems to like it alright. Usually though it’s just them in the kitchen. Breakfast is rarely a shared meal at the watchpoint - everyone has their own routines and while there’s sometimes someone else loitering around, drinking coffee or reading the news, they mostly leave each other alone so early in the morning.

Genji cooks and McCree leans against the counter and scrolls through the news on his tablet, or McCree cooks and Genji sits on the counter and watches him, occasionally exchanging banter or serious discussion about the goings on in the world. Genji usually cooks traditional Japanese breakfast, McCree doesn’t seem to mind, claiming he likes it just as much as any other sustenance he can get in the morning. McCree usually cooks something horribly American and often disgustingly southern. Food he grew up on, or so he claims.

McCree used to ask Genji if it bothered him, if he should eat somewhere else, used to tell him Genji didn’t have to join him for breakfast. Genji just smiled behind his visor and hopped onto the table. McCree doesn’t ask anymore, just accepts Genji’s company as an unquestioned part of the morning.

**Step 3: Exercise**

They work out after breakfast. Sometimes together, sparring or just keeping each other company with their routines, sometimes apart if they feel like having their space. McCree to keep in shape, as much as he can, Genji to make sure his reflexes and systems are still as good as new. He doesn’t really have a shape to keep up, after all. Some days they skip this part and just have lazy mornings, those Genji likes just as much. But usually they work out. You can’t be employed in an organization like this without keeping up, however exhausting it can get. Genji finds it helps clear his mind. McCree complains about it, but Genji thinks the complaints are more for entertainment than actual lack of enjoyment.

Sometimes they find themselves just laying together on the ground of the exercise yards on days with nice weather, staring up at the sky, sometimes silent and sometimes talking about everything and nothing.

**Step 4: Shower**

After exercise they usually hit the showers. Genji doesn’t actually need to shower but he doesn’t find it detrimental. In fact he finds getting to spend time with McCree in the showers actively beneficial. Sometimes it becomes an extension of their morning exercise, sometimes it just awards him with the intimacy he never thought would be possible after getting his body back. Sometimes he skips this and attends to other things while McCree takes the shower.

McCree once told him it was odd to see him in the shower, dripping wet without really needing to be. Genji was almost embarrassed until it was followed up with a, “’S kinda hot.” And a thorough distraction.

**Step 5: Lunch**

Lunch is a casual affair, usually. Grabbing whatever’s easiest to make. Sometimes someone’s already made something, or ordered something. Genji doesn’t eat and leaves McCree alone for lunch, instead choosing to spend that time meditating with Zenyatta, something he’s also worked into his routine. It helps settle his mind and time with his master is something he cherishes.

**Step 6: Training**

Team training happens in the evening before dinner. Sometimes it’s meetings, sometimes it’s running through scenarios or just training together to make sure their skills and teamwork don’t get rusty. Sometimes he’s partnered with McCree, sometimes someone else. Though historically McCree has been his partner on and off actual missions, he’s partnered with Hanzo regularly in training. He doesn’t mind, it helps him get to relearn his brother more effectively and even now they work well together. Training is something he always looks forward to, always enjoys. It reminds him he has friends, people who care about him, somewhere he belongs. And while he’s much more comfortable in his cybernetic skin now than he used to be, it’s still a nice thing to be reminded of. That here he’s not an outcast. He may be an oddity but he’s surrounded by other oddities and they’ve all found a home with each other.

**Step 7: Dinner**

Dinner is usually a group affair. Several members of the team chip in to add their own flair - save a few who are banned from cooking. Sometimes when they’re all too tired they get takeout. Sometimes a few of them go out. Sometimes Genji and McCree go out. Sometimes team members are missing, but they try to make it as social an experience as possible for those who want it. It’s nice, even if Genji can’t eat, they never make him feel strange for it. Zenyatta is welcome at the table as well, engaged in the conversation if he would like even without the need to eat.

Usually, Genji sits next to McCree, his master on his other side. Sometimes engaging in their own separate conversations, sometimes conversing with each other, or the group as a whole.

**Step 8: Free time**

After dinner there’s nothing scheduled, nothing specific, nothing usual. Sometimes the team spends time together or splits up for their own thing. Sometimes they watch a movie, sometimes they talk, sometimes they sit in silence. Sometimes Genji meditates with Zenyatta again. Once McCree joined them, but didn’t find it to his tastes. Sometimes Genji spends time with Hanzo. Sometimes McCree spends time with Hanzo. Sometimes they both spend time with Hanzo. If he tried to go through everything they had ever done at this point it would take days.

**Step 9: Bedtime**

Eventually they drag themselves to bed. Sometimes together, sometimes one before the other. Genji doesn’t need nearly as much sleep as McCree, but he prefers to sleep when McCree does, even if he doesn’t need it. Sometimes he lays awake and thinks, safely wrapped up in his husband’s arms, how much they both had to go through to get here and how unlikely he thought it would ever be that he could be happy after everything that happened. But… Jesse McCree is an unlikely man.


End file.
